dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Love throughout the galaxy
A young girl named sheer viola,a boy the same age as her named zapper astongo. Two lives joined as one join sheer as she explores the galaxy as a space pirate. She meets new friends new enemies and a new blossoming love. I own nothing. Sheer x foolscap. Hello I’m sheer viola I lived in the northeast part of the galaxy (a small brown and white planet appears on the screen)that’s it this is ninja-shan it’s home to many people my mother had long lovely ash black hair like me. My father is who I used to fight and live for myself I got his brains and eyes. I lived in The twilight forest in the twilight realm. Darkraimephiles “sheer you forgot something”. Sheer “oh sorry boss darkraimephiles doesn’t own me she owns ac-‘’. Insert darkraimephiles covering sheer’s mouth. Darkraimephiles “oh sorry now onto the story” It was a normal day in the city. A nice peaceful day “I hope I finally find a job” I said and flew over to the main city. When I got there I was surrounded by little white dragons “sheer you’ Back you’re back thank goodness the woman that took your place is a demon”their little voices said to me. I looked up and saw a woman with long grey hair running around town. “You better head back to the schoolhouse or else the space dragons are going to get you” I said playfully. They screamed and ran way. I chuckled lightly I knew the space dragons wouldn’t hurt a fly. “I better go see if chaos is alright” I said. When I got there I was surrounded by little fangs and claws. “Sheer you’re back you’re back momma is in the thrown room getting the ball ready”their little voices said to me. When I got there I saw a lovely snowy white female dragon flying around putting up decorations. “Queen chaos May I help” I say and fly up as a box of streamers fell I caught it and handed it to Queen chaos’s open claw “thank you sheer have you seen the children yet they have missed you storm wished you were here every day”Queen chaos said to me. So after about three hours the hall was ready for the ball. I said my goodbyes and we went home it was strange the door was wide open and all the lights were off. “Now what kind of-AHH” “SURPRISE SHEER HAPPY BIRTHDAY” said a twi, my mother,my father and the space dragons. “Oh that was today I so forgot thank you for the party everyone”. I said the twi hugged me and smiled “it’s been a while sheer i’m Happy to see you”storm said to me. My mother brought a beautiful cake made with a white cream cheese frosting it was decorated to look like a purple crystal and had sixteen candles on a corner or cross. I looked down at the cake and saw a picture of my,mirdrina, and two boys. One had purple skin, blue hair, a purple outfit and handsome sapphire blue eyes. The other boy had red skin, black eyes, brown hair and wax holding mirdrina’s hand. Lastly I was wearing a small yellow bow in my hair. My eyes were a deep violet I almost cried when I saw the cake. My father hugged me knowing that I was sad from the cake image. He gave my mother his “I told you that would make her sad”look. She gave him her “sorry” look. Mirdrina said “sheer do you remember seeing a green skinned man with brown hair on that day.” She said I looked down at the picture and saw the man she was talking about he had a blue and green dinosaur on his shoulder with a red jewel on it’s head. I could sense that my parents were thinking something I used my power to see into their minds “we can’t tell her if she finds out that we know why zapper and gavro left she would be so upset and mad at us not just for not telling her but forcing then to leave” they thought. I held my head tightly because for some reason my powers were trying to stop me from reading the rest of their thoughts. I collapsed and my world went black. “SHEER” someone yelled. “It’s ok sheer i’ve Got you” I opened my eyes a little bit and saw a man with blue with blue wings he had a black mask on so I couldn’t see his face but his hair was blue. “No it can’t be” I thought the strange man took me onto a ship and the rest was a mystery. I was walking home with my three best friends their faces were black but I could sense that they were smiling “sheer May I talk to you alone please”the one with the blue wings asked I said yes and we flew away from the other two. “So what did you want to tell me zapper” I asked when we landed. He was shaking and almost crying “sheer I-i’m Leaving I know it was today but we leave tomorrow” foolscap said sadly I gasped and started to cry “ZAPPER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN” I yelled and ran away crying foolscap followed me but lost me in the forest I was in a tree crying. “My dearest niece why are you crying”someone with fake black wings flew up to me. End flashback I woke up and screamed I looked around and saw that I was in a clean training room I heard the door open and whipped around there stood a big red, purple winged, black eyed, brown haired man. “Hello pretty miss you’re shaking sheer” he said to me I was surprised that he knew my name “Oh be quiet Gravro you’re scaring the girl”someone else said I looked up and saw a man about my age wearing a purple outfit,with blue hair,wings and eyes. He had light purple skin I noticed that he wore a hairband with the same purple crystal on it as the red guy. “W-who are you people” I yelled. “Wow calm down sheer the name’s foolscap and the red blockhead is my brother Gravro” the purple blue guy said and tossed me something I caught it and found a lovely necklace with the same purple crystal on it as the boys “welcome to the spectral space Pirates the boss wants to speak with you sheer”he said to me. I walked out of the room and slammed the door in zapper’s face “OUCH” Gravro starts laughing. “Oh be quiet Gravro i’m Already in a bad mood I mean we finally see sheer again but it’s not like I know her”foolscap shouted. I ignored it and walked in a direction that would lead me to their boss. I arrived in a large room with many mirrors “ohh drina you are the only Dino to me you are the closest Dino to my heart” someone said said in the worst voice I had ever heard I held my ears tightly to block to sound out. “Hey boss the girl is here”foolscap yelled when he walked in I silently thanked him because after that the man said “ZA-I MEAN FOOLSCAP I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NOT TO INTURUPT ME WHEN I’M SINGING “ the man said as he walked in holding a small blue and green dinosaur “aw that one is even cuter than the space dragons” I yelled and petted the tiny little Dino. Meanwhile with ninja-Shan. Storm sneezed loudly “mom someone is talking about us”storm said to his mother in between sneezes. Back to sheer “So the little one is called drina she is so cute” I said as me,mirdrina,and foolscap sat down “sheer-*snore”foolscap said. “I wonder what he is dreaming about”mirdrina said I used my powers to see what was going on. Inside foolscap’s mind A girl that looked like sheer was crying “what’s wrong why are you crying”a young foolscap said “I miss you zapper I want you to come back I miss you I love you and now You’re gone” sheer said suddenly a black cloaked man grabbed sheer “ZAPPER”sheer yelled foolscap ran after them and took to the skies when the cloaked man did the sky turned white and the dream started to fade sheer saw foolscap trapped in a cage with his left wing badly injured. Sheer kicked the door to the cage open and helped foolscap up “sheer i’m Sorry “ foolscap said and passed out in sheer’s arms. Sheer flew away with foolscap sound asleep. End of dream I woke up covered in bruises and spinters “note to self never hide inside of a hollow tree again” I said to myself I looked around and saw that it was night foolscap was still asleep and looked worse than he did in the dream. I picked him up and took him to my room I put him to bed and took off his purple jewel headband I placed a white cloth of warm water on his head. “Foolscap please get well soon I know I just met you but I fell like i’ Known you forever” I said and looked at the purple crystal necklace he got me. “Foolscap I love you” *kisses him on the cheek. “Get well soon for me” I put the necklace on and leave the room. Darkraimephiles “end of story” Sheer*blushes lightly and looks at a sleeping foolscap “I do hope he gets better soon” Darkraimephiles “don’t worry he will be perfectly fine Well this is darkraimephiles and sheer signing off till the next story User shuts down slightly for now